


Desirable Outcome

by Guardianite



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gay Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianite/pseuds/Guardianite
Summary: Opalesk has found the biggest treasure of his career, but when his boyfriend Mikael falls in love with the ancient tome he faces a tough internal struggle to decide the fate of both his love life and his desire for money.





	Desirable Outcome

Solitude. It was something that brought him peace of mind and so much of it that it seemed an almost foolish decision for a criminal such as Opalesk to open his arms so wide to someone like Mikael. Yet when something like the emotionless expression of the quiet, icy Tundra melted through into passionate words of books and desktop adventures, it showed Opalesk a world he never knew could exist. One where the company of another was sweeter than the addiction of loneliness.

Even then, there were days between them where the right decision totalled the desirable outcome, as with all relationships. Today was going to prove just that.

The bulky Snapper lifted his satchel of sparkling sins onto the table. Another haul, another payday, he found himself grinning. The Starfall Isles were a haven for the likes of him with their rich, crystalline mountains and gullible scholars who didn’t think twice of keeping their vaults secured. He carefully picked up each gemstone and raw mineral to inspect them. Opalesk may come off to strangers as a brute, but that didn’t mean he could gentle when he had to. Such as now, or when a certain Tundra boyfriend came to visit from across the Sea of a Thousand Currents.

Which was a good thing, seeing as Mikael was currently in town and lost in the countless worlds of Tasg-Lanna Hall’s vast library of books. Opalesk himself was in a storeroom behind the Rusty Pickaxe Inn where Juniper turned a blind eye to his industry in return for his carpentry skills whenever the building began falling into disrepair (which was frequently, unfortunately, he also had to convince her right enough since Jun was no pushover when it came to her Inn and it wasn’t like Bonnie was going to let him do such business in her own home of Tasg-Lanna Hall, let alone the biggest landmark of Menireach Town!)

Speaking of the hardy Ridgeback, she knocked three times on the storage room door to signal that Mikael had arrived to see him. A game of knocks that the two otherwise asocial dragons had come up with to communicate without spending energy on words. It was also a good practice to keep suspicions low since the wooden structure was less than soundproof as expected.

Opalesk separated and boxed most of the gemstones he had pilfered and stored them in the cupboard clearly marked “opals tools”. He had in his hands one of the most extraordinary finds of his career that he couldn’t help feeling smug about. An old tome sprinkled with priceless jewels and knowledge fit for an archmage of The Observatory. If the pulsing pink crystals weren’t enough to hike up the value of this old book then at least the spells could cough up the interest of some black market wannabe-magic-powerhouse. Otherwise, Opalesk knew he was in for a large sum when this thing went to market. And he couldn’t wait to feel the coins in his hands.

Until he heard another single knock at the door, and the appearance of a pastel Tundra’s face from in between the gap as they cracked it open ever so softly. Mikael beamed as brightly as his boyfriends pale yellow eyes as their gazes met. Before Opalesk could exchange a hello, however, the pastel Tundra had spotted the tome in his hands and stood there halfway in the doorway, mesmerised and frozen as his Icy eyes wandered the beautiful book.

Opalesk coughed to break the silence. “Erm…” He mustered. “So, we going through for lunch then?” He quickly smiled and placed the tome into a lined case before closing the lid entirely. He hadn’t even noticed Mikael edging up towards him with an unusual, yet familiar and passionate grin on his face. Opalesk knew that look. It was the appearance of a shy soul overcome with desire. The book-keeper who’s endless hunger for knowledge and numbers forged the scenery of his daydreams. His lover noticing the grand find and recognising it for something beyond its monetary value.

“Where did you find that?!” Mikael gasped. His cold eyes widened with awe. “It’s...incredible! Marvelous!”

“Yeah it’s pretty.” Opalesk nervously chuckled back. “Valuable too, I bet.” He smirked.

“Oh absolutely! From what I see it appears to possibly be a volume from the “Mind and Matter” series of perfecting the art of transferring elemental energy into crystals! The Arcane volume is a particularly difficult set to get your hands on…” Opalesk could already see through his partner’s intimate interest in the book. Mikael wanted it. To pore over it and extract every sliver of information inside it. He would’ve happily given it to him if it was just some old mass-produced spell book, but the value of this one…

“Oh well. I’m sure there’s copies of it all over the place if it’s as popular as it is.” Opalesk tried to be sympathetic and not as openly suave as he was trying to be to keep this gold mine in his hands to sell. Except Mikael didn’t seem to be falling for it. 

The Tundra pouted and shuffled cutely. “Well, that’s the truth I suppose. Not exactly the same experience and you can never really trust copies compared to the originals...” Mikael let out a small, sad sigh. He made sure that Opalesk saw the glimmer in his eyes, and the Snapper sure did.

Was he really going to fall for this? ‘Opalesk, you had potentially thousands of treasure at stake for this old book’ he thought. He looked again at his partner who let out a small sniff and turned his gaze to the side of the room away from Opalesk. Oh dear. Now he was really at the crossroads and had to decide whether money really was worth the gloominess of his quiet lover.

Who was he to be that arsehole? He huffed and then beamed brightly at his boyfriend. He opened up the case and pushed it towards Mikael who confusingly snapped back to face the Snapper. “Here, treasure. It’s valuable all right, and I’m sure it’ll fit fine in your library back at the Pyramid. Your clan sure knows how to deal with all this weird magic-kinda stuf-” 

Before he could finish speaking Mikael had thrown his arms around him and kissed him softly on the cheek. Opalesk could feel himself blushing hard. “Thank you thank you thank you~” Mikael purred, his fur and silk veil tickling Opalesk’s cheek. Opalesk smiled warmly in his lovers embrace. He might not be as expertise as he thought with calculating the value of his illegal goods, as he discovered today. It turned out what Opalesk must really expertise in was loving his sweetheart Mikael above anything else. The treasure all along was his soft lover being happy with a new book.

Opalesk found himself giggling at the soppy thoughts in his mind as he and Mikael walked hand-in-hand out of the door to the food bar for their date.


End file.
